


18. flinders

by Ferith12



Series: 50 prompts [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/Ferith12
Summary: Lily Evans Potter is not a ghost.
Series: 50 prompts [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040545





	18. flinders

Lily Evans is not a ghost. She did not stay, a cowardly shade, half there. She died. She pressed onward, racing after her husband, hair flowing behind her like blood and fire, heart bursting open to meet the future, she did not look back.

Lily Evans is not a ghost, but she is love.

Flinders of lost futures catching the light. Green eyes of her son, magic entwined in his heart.

This is what’s left, sharp edged, shining. It’s not enough, but it remains.


End file.
